Fall to Pieces
by HalesNNathan4Life
Summary: A AU/AR story about Nathan, who has a sister Haley. Its about their trials and tribulations. Eventually Neyton, and Jaley.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One ****–**** The Scott****'****s **

"For gods sake Nathan, turn that crap down!" Seventeen year old Haley Scott yelled as she swung open the door to her older brother's bedroom.

Nathan Scott was sprawled across his floor in front of his television dressed in his usual attire of loose fitting denim jeans, polo top and Air Jordan sneaker, his hair gelled to perfection. Completely engrossed in the video game he was playing. The youngest Scott stormed over to the stereo Nathan had in the corner of his bedroom and pressed the off button. She then stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, blocking his view of the television. Haley was ten months younger than Nathan.

The Scott siblings were as different as night and day; Nathan was just 10 months older then Haley and physically resembled their father Dan, dark hair, blue eyes and a tall muscular frame perfect for basketball which was of course the Scott family sport of choice. Haley on the other hand had favored their Mother Deb; she was petite in stature with baby blue eyes and long dark blonde hair.

"Gee Nate, don't you listen to anything decent?" Haley Joked.

The dark haired teenager dropped his game controller on to the floor and smirked up at his sister "If by decent you mean that acoustic guitar crap and emo loser music you listen to then, no!"

The blonde rolled her eyes "Whatever loser" she shot back good naturedly while smirking as well "Hurry up I need you to drop me off at Brookes"

"Drive yourself I'm not your chauffer"

"I can't drive myself my cars in the shop" a slow smile spread across the girls beautiful face "Unless you want to be a wonderful big brother and lend me your car for the day?"

Nathan laughed at the thought of letting his sister anywhere near the drivers seat of his most prized possession "Yeah right Haley Bob like that's going to happen anytime soon. By the way, how did your car end up in the shop anyway?"

"I got in a wreck." Haley pouted and tried her best to give him her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Brat" the boy laughed "I'll drive you to your crazy friend's house"

There wasn't much the two siblings wouldn't do for each other, growing up the way they did with a mother barely there and Dan Scott as a father had made them realize very early in life that when it came to family they really only had each other.

Haley flashed her brother a dazzling smile and reached up to ruffle his hair affectionately "Thanks Natey you're the best!"

"Since you just recognized my greatness by stating that I'm the best I'll choose to ignore the fact that you just called me Natey"

"What's wrong with Natey?" she asked as the two teens made their way through their impressive home and out toward the driveway where Nathans black Mustang convertible was parked. What the Scott children lacked in family in love was made up for in material possessions. Anything they wanted was practically theirs.

"Haley it's a childhood nick name and I'm no longer a child" Nathan stated as he unlocked the passenger side door for his sister and then moved around to the drivers side.

"Well Haley Bobs a childhood nickname but you still call me that every chance you get, plus you're forever calling me brat"

'Yeah well I'm older and wiser" Nathan said "Besides you are a brat" he stated as he stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"By ten months and, your a dork" Haley giggled "Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yeah you have once or twice" Nathan replied. Both the teens started laughing like they didn't have a care in the world.

If outsiders were to glimpse the conversation between the siblings they would be surprised at how normal and laidback they both seemed. A far cry from the personas they projected at school. In fact it was times like these the two teens were themselves, no labels no expectations, just themselves. And these were the times they liked the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- The Awkward Dinner **

It was early evening and Haley was home from Brooke's house preparing dinner for her father and Nathan. With her mother away a lot of the time Haley had taken it upon herself to learn to cook, not wanting to be subjected to an array of take away menus that were the staple if her dad was making dinner. She was in the middle of cutting up tomatoes when Nathan came bounding in from outside, sweat dripping from his body.

"Did you have a nice run?"

"It was running Hay, there's nothing nice about it" he answered as he got a bottle out of the fridge and gulped it down in record time. Nathan made his way over to the side of the bench his sister was on and started picking at the salad she was preparing.

"Hey butt head!" the blonde said slapping his hand away from the food, "There's going to be nothing left for dinner"

"I'm a growing boy"

"Yeah" Haley scoffed "Well you'll turn into a grape if you keep eating the way you do!"

"Not gonna happen" Nathan stated "Anyway you're just jealous."

"Whatever hot shot" she rolled her eyes "Everybody knows who got the looks in this family."

"Yeah me" Nathan smirked

"Dude you wish it were you but really it's me" Haley joked. Before Nathan could reply with a comeback, Dan Scott, the teens' father came walking in effectively ruining the happy vibe. Dan cut an imposing figure; at 35 years of age he barely looked old enough to have children in their teens. He had the same blue eyes as Nathan and the same dark hair. He was a tall man and solidly built, still working out for two hours a day even though he no longer played basketball and in fact hadn't since a knee injury cut his college ball career short.

"Something smells good" he remarked as he set his briefcase down on the bench. Dan had spent his Sunday down at the car dealership he owned and managed.

"Hey Dad" Haley greeted "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes"

"What are we having?"

"Lasagna, Salad and Garlic bread" the blonde answered taking plates out of the cupboard

"I'll go wash up" Dan said making his way out of the kitchen "Nathan set the table and help your sister serve"

Once their father was out of earshot Nathan spoke "How was your day kids?" he said putting on a fairly decent impersonation of their dad "Fine Dad! Thanks for asking, how was yours? Oh you know the usual I still haven't managed to pull my-"

"Nate!" Haley giggled "Shh!"

"Ohh, come on Brat that was funny"

Dinner was eaten in relative silence apart from a few compliments about the meal Haley had prepared until all three Scotts had almost finished.

"You train today Nathan" Dan asked his son

"Yep" was the short reply he received

"For how long?"

The tall dark haired boy rolled his eyes "Two hours this morning and I went for a run just before dinner"

"Not good enough son" the older man stated. Dan Scott had plans for both his children. The plan for Nathan was Duke University to play college basketball and then for the boy to be drafted into the NBA. "You've got to step your game up a little Nathan"

"My game is perfect Dad"

"I disagree" Dan countered "Once you've finished dinner go out and train for awhile longer"

"I've got homework" Nathan mumbled

"It can wait"

"Dad I don't think that's such a great idea." Haley explained. Dan then turned his attention to his youngest. His plan for Haley was simple. She would follow her brother to Duke University a year later and study business so that she could one day work alongside him. despite the fact, she wanted to be a singer.

"I read over your book report for Wuthering Heights, Haley" He told her as he finished up his meal "I don't think it's your best effort." Haley's father while only insisting Nathan keep up a C grade average had always expected nothing less then an A plus when it came to his daughters school work.

"It's just a rough copy, I'm planning on rewriting it" Dinner was finished and Haley was clearing the table off.

"Good" Dan said satisfied 'Grab all your notes and meet me in my study" He ordered "We'll go over it together"

"Yes Dad" Haley exclaimed annoyed.

Dan headed out of the room and his children shared sympathetic looks before heading in opposite directions to do what they were told. They both knew sleep would not come early to either of them on this night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- The ****Best Day in a Long Time****Worst News You Could Get On Your Birthday**

"Haley, Let's go. Were gonna be late!" Nathan screamed standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Haley screamed as she ran down the stairs.

"Can we go now Hales?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Haley said as they got in Nathan's car and drove to school.

At school, Haley stood at her locker admiring the photos of her and

Nathan all over. One picture they had taken on the beach, last summer, when they visited with theretheir Grandma in California. Haley's favorite picture in her locker is one they took in Hawaii, when there parents re-newed there vows. Just as she opened her locker, Nathan walked over to her.

"Hey, Loser!"

"Hey Jerk," Haley replied.

"Umm Dad wanted me to tell you we need to meet him at the dealership at about 3. Ok?" Nathan said.

"Yeah sure, umm do you know why?"

"No, but, I know if dad sees my grades I'm doomed."

"I don't know if he was gonna ream us, by us I mean you, he would have just done it at the house not in public. Right?" Haley wondered.

"Well yeah. So, why at the dealership?" Nathan replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Five- A Courtside Seat To A Devil****'****s Game**

School had gone by relatively quickly and at the end of the day Haley found herself in the gym with the rest of the cheer squad and the basketball team.

Lucas was running laps by himself and Haley couldn't help but notice how similar he looked to her brother and father. Physically he was fairer then both Dan and Nathan with a taller and less stocky physique but his eyes were unmistakably her dad and the look of determination plastered on his face was pure Scott. As he ran past her she made the split second decision to open up the lines of communication, to take a step towards finally getting to know him.

"Hey Lucas."

The sandy haired boy stopped running and turned wearily towards her "Yeah"

"Welcome to the team" Haley said in what she hoped was a friendly enough voice.

Lucas' startled expression soon gave way to a small grin "Thanks Haley"

"You're Welcome" she grinned back at him.

"Lucas is looking F-I-N-E!" Theresa one of the girls on the cheer squad stated as she came up beside Haley flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

Rachel Gatina, her partner, in crime walked up beside the dark haired girl "I agree, though Nathan is still way hotter"

Theresa and Rachel were two people Haley didn't have a lot of time for. They were both the kind of girls that usually threw themselves at her brother just to up their social standing.

"Stop drooling over my brothers!" she snapped "and do your stretches!" The blonde girl turned and stalked towards her gym bag dismissing the two girls.

"Someone's in a bitchy mood" Rachel's final comment was ignored by Haley but not by Brooke who had been listening discreetly from the time the two girls approached her best friend.

Disliking Rachel as much as she did she couldn't resist putting her in her place "You heard her Gatina do as she says or get the hell out of the gym!"

Haley looked up from her bag and over to her friend "Hey Brooke" she called "I need your keys I left the cheer book in your car."

The brunette went over to her own bag and grabbed out her keys, tossing them to the shorter girl who caught them easily.

"Ta Tig I'll be back quick" she grinned

"Not a problem Baby Scott"

Haley rushed to the gym doors and outside heading towards Brookes car only to have her movements abruptly stopped when she collided with something.

"Whoa there!" A familiar voice said as two very strong arms grasped her waist to keep her from falling.

"Jake!" Haley gasped blushing when she looked up to find him gazing down at her a small grin on his face.

She stuttered out "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No it's my fault I was rushing" Haley felt her skin grow even warmer as she realized how close she and the older boy were standing. Jake realizing he was still holding the beautiful Scott girl in a slightly intimate way quickly moved his hands off her waist and placed them in his sweatshirt pocket.

They continued to just look at each other for another minute in embarrassment and uncomfortable silence.

"I've got to…" Haley pointed lamely towards the parking lot

"Yeah" Jake responded "I'm late for…" he ran his hand through his short wavy brown hair ruffling it.

"Well sorry again" the girl smiled shyly slowly returning to her normal coloring.

"Me too." Jake headed to the gym doors before turning back and smiling at the blonde "See you later Haley"

"Bye Jake"

The scene that greeted Haley upon her return to the gym was not a pretty one.

In the middle of the basketball court were her two brothers being held back by their fellow teammates.

"Stay the hell away from my sister" Nathan growled

"Don't you mean our sister?" Lucas shot back "Like it or not Dan fathered me which means Haley's my sister too. _Little Brother_"

The darker haired boy broke away from the guys that were holding him and went to jump his unwanted brother. He pulled back his fist as if to strike him but before he could connect with Lucas' face Haley having made a mad dash across the court stepped directly in front of Lucas causing Nathan to stop his movements and still his hand in mid air. The two siblings silently thanked god for Nathans basketball reflexes. They both glared at each other locked in a silent battle of wills.

"Haley" the dark haired boy ground out "Move out of the way"

"No"

"Move! Now!"

The youngest Scott stood her ground "No Nate that's enough, back off!"

"Hales" Nathan sighed taking his fist down a slightly relaxing his stance

Haley still didn't budge her hazel eyes determined "Seriously Nathan grow up!"

By this time not only was the attention of the basketball team focused firmly on the three siblings but they had also attracted the interest of the rest of the gym including Lucas' friends Peyton and Mouth who were watching the whole exchange from the bleachers in rapt fascination and Coach Whitey Durham who came out of his office.

"Scotts!" his voice boomed "Are you just about finished? This is my basketball practice your little family feud is disrupting"

The boys continued to glare at each other so Haley decided to do the answering for them "Sorry coach" she looked over at him and smiled apologetically "We wont let it happen again"

Whitey chuckled at the girl "Sometimes Miss Scott I find it hard to believe Dan Scott is your father"

Haley smirked as the coach continued "Then I see that famous smirk and I know with certainty that he is. Go on and head back to your squad little lady"

Haley took one last warning look at her full brother before racing over to join Brooke and her squad.

"Boys!" the coach boomed again "Suicides! Now!"

The team parted ways to do as their coach had ordered.

Over by the cheerleaders Brooke approached her best friend who was going through her stretching routine "Baby Scott you okay?"

The blonde haired girl stopped and sighed turning towards the darker haired girl "Yeah. I'll be alright."

"Anything I can do?"

"Unless you can figure out a way to get Nathan and my dad to stop acting like rejects when it comes to Lucas" she smiled forlornly "Nah. You can start the girls up if you want"

Brooke turned towards the squad "All right girls" She said loudly placing her pom poms on her hips "Roll Call!"

An hour later practice for both the cheer squad and the basketball players was winding down.

Nathan was at the bleachers downing a bottle of water when a few of his lackeys and team mates came up.

Vegas who had appointed himself the unofficial president of Nathans band of followers spoke up "Dude what was up with you and Haley during practice? Do you always let chicks tell you what to do?"

"Firstly" the Scott boy said glaring at Vegas "She's not a chick, she's my sister and besides what makes you think I'm letting her tell me what to do?"

"You…"

"Did what she wanted to shut her up" Nathan butted in "Lucas hasn't seen the last of me"

Tim Smith smiled the clownish boy eager to know what his friend had planned "What have you got in mind?"

"I got a few ideas. You guys in?"

"Hell yeah!" Vegas enthused

"Tim?"

"You know it Nate" Tim answered "Just make sure your sister doesn't find out. She's freaky crazy when she's angry." The remark earned him a few chuckles.

Nathan spotted a few of the cheerleading squad girls making there way out of the girls changing rooms and deciding he needed a little de-stress time zoomed in on his target. He excused himself from the other guys and made his way over to the girls, not noticing the red haired girl watching from a distance.

"Rachel" he spoke as he stopped in front of the redhead 'You got any plans for tonight?"

The girl in front of him tried to not appear too eager and adopt a cool tone to her voice "None that I cant cancel"

"Good be ready at eight." He started to walk towards the locker rooms only to be halted by the redhead's voice floating towards him

"I'll be waiting"

The Scott Boy chuckled "I know you will" he arrogantly stated and continued walking only to be stopped by the girl who was watching.

"Really hot shot" Brooke drawled "I thought you had better taste then Rachel I – Used – To – Be – A – Heifer Gatina" The brunette beauty was successful in disguising the slight sense of jealousy she felt.

"You want to take her place Davis?"

"Puh-lease" she scoffed "I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a fork then be one of your random hook ups."

The famous Scott smirk soon graced Nathans flawless face "Keep telling yourself that princess"

Brooke suddenly felt the urge to slap that smirk right off his pretty face "If I were you, which I thank every god there is I'm not" she stated "But if I were I'd stop acting like the way you are and start worrying about what a certain sister of yours is going to do to you when she finds out you're messing with a member of our squad."

If possible that only caused Nathans smirk to grow wider "Haley doesn't even like Rachel she's not going to care if I mess around with her a little"

"The that's all the more reason for you to worry then isn't it hot shot" Brooke spotted Haley walking towards them and turned toward her friend a smile firmly in place "Haley" she greeted

"Hey Tig, Nate" she said nodding to each of them 'What's up with you two? Nathans not hitting on you is he?"

"How do you know Brookes not hitting on me?" Nathan said cockily

"She has better taste then you"

"The only Scott I'd even consider hitting on is Haley" Brooke joked "and possibly your mom if I were drunk enough" the girls laughed.

"I'm wounded really" Nathan bantered back "I don't even get a consideration"

"See Nate" Haley giggled "I told you I was the hotter Scott."


End file.
